Kazama Chikage/Route
These walkthroughs follow the paths that contain the most interactions with Kazama and the fewest interactions with other candidates, even when there are no changes in affection. If no choices are bolded, your answer does not affect the route; however, when possible, you should avoid raising others' affection. In Hakuōki: Stories of the Shinsengumi Note: '''The guides for the main chapters can be used as a walkthrough for Hakuōki: Memories of the Shinsengumi. Kazama's route is unique in that there is no way to raise his approval, so the only requirement for following his path is that Chizuru does ''not ''get close to any other potential love interests. For this reason, there are no specifically "right" answers to any of the choices leading up to the route divide. Kazama's "Memories of Love" stories are unlocked by completing his sub-route in "Shinsengumi Adventures 2". Several of them have since been integrated into ''Hakuōki: Kyoto Winds ''and its sequel. Chapter 1 I had no idea what I should do next. * Find a way to escape. * Attempt to explain my situation. …I wasn't sure what to do… * '''Stay put. * Talk to someone. * Search the compound. Shinsengumi Adventures 2 I would… * Infiltrate Shimabara ** Write a note *** Hijikata **** Stay and get information **** Try to slip away *** Okita ** Find someone right away ** It might be nothing, but… * Stay at headquarters Kazama Memories of Love 1 But what could I do about Kazama…? * Ignore him. * Talk to him. ''(Ephemera +1)'' "A Festive Night" DLC I wasn't sure if it was all right for me to be going out and having a good time… * Accept their offer ** Stay a little longer ** Suggest we head back *** Follow Saito *** Follow Heisuke *** Go to the tea shop **** Be honest **** Run away * Decline their offer Kazama Memories of Love 2 But first, I wanted to know… * …Why he had opposed the Shinsengumi. ''(Ephemera +1)'' * …More about the Yukimura family. Kazama Memories of Love 3 I… * I still can't bring myself to hate them. ''(Ephemera +1)'' * I'm just sad. Kazama Memories of Love 4 Even then… * I felt helpless, but also… * I was thankful. ''(Ephemera +1)'' Kazama Memories of Love 5 I… * Right back at you. ''(Ephemera +1)'' * I'm sorry. In Hakuōki: Kyoto Winds Chapter 1 I was truly at a loss for what to do. * Find a way to escape. * Attempt to explain my situation. I wasn't sure what to do… * Stay put ** I could see that. ** Wow, I had no idea. * Talk to someone * Search the compound I… * Ask Hijikata if I can help around the compound. * Quietly return to my room. What should I do? * Stay behind in the headquarters. * Accompany Hijikata as his page. * Join them on their rounds. * Go to Fushimi. Chapter 2 What was I to do? * Leave and search for my father. ** Look for Okita. ** Look for Heisuke. ** Scope things out. *** Go upstairs. **** …thank him. ''(Romance +1)'' **** …capture him. *** Need to take care of Nagakura. * Remain in the compound. "I…" * …want to come. ** To Mount Ten'nou. *** Stop Nagakura. **** …Keep running. **** …Hold my place. ''(Romance +1)'' *** Fight as well. ** To Hamaguri Gate. ** To Kuge Gate. * …will stay behind. I… * I stepped out of line… * Want to watch over everyone while you're gone… Chapter 3 I… * Investigate. * Return to my room. I… * Stay. ** Reached for my sword. *** Draw the sword. *** Refrain from drawing sword. ** Cried for backup. ** Didn't move. * Go back to headquarters. What should I do? * Yes, please. * No, I'll take care of it. Where could they be going, I wondered. * I'm worried about Okita. * It's not any of my business. ** The demons. ** Their interest in me. ** My father. ** Turning humans into demons. I.... * I still have faith in them.(Romance+1) * I dont know..... There was a lot on my mind, but what worried me the most was… * The notice board. * The furies. * Sen. Chapter 4 I was especially worried about… * The Guard. * The soldiers. But what could I do about Kazama.... * Ignore him * Talk to him.(Romance+ 1) What should I tell her? * Yes. * No I didn't know what to do… * Go find the others. ** You don't even know anything. ** I will take responsibility in my father's place. ''(Romance +1)'' *** Try to attack. *** Try to escape. *** Trust the Shinsengumi. * Go outside. * Stay in my room. I… * Still wanted to help. * Decided to stay home. I… * I want to help. * I'll stay here. Chapter 5 I… * I might be a monster. * You guys are the monsters. "Because I'm—" * The head of the Yukimura clan. ''(Romance +1)'' * Kodo's daughter. Alternate endings Apart from the normal ending, Kazama's route in Stories of the Shinsengumi has no alternate endings. Hakuōki: Kyoto Winds Kazama has two alternate endingshttps://masayume85.dreamwidth.org/3516.html. Both require low romance. This prerequisite is easiest to fulfill by selecting "Record of Service" from the main menu, and starting from Chapter 5 with a low romance. Bad Ending * I might be a monster. * Kodo's daughter. Tragic Ending * You guys are the monsters. * Kodo's daughter. References Category:Walkthroughs Category:Major routes